Final DigiDestined of Darkness
by Angel Darkness
Summary: Takuya and the gang meets a new transfer student and she's not an ordinary one she and her brother has been elsewhere. Please R&R! No flames plz!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but Kaeda, Alex..just not the characters in Digimon!  
Final Destined of Darkness  
  
By: Angel Darkness  
Prologue  
  
"Always...Does it always have to be like this?" Zoey asked the gang holding her empty stomach. The guys laughed. (A/N: Yes, Tommy is the same age as the others and JP too.)   
"It wouldn't be if you hadn't hurry and fill yourself up!" Takuya said. It was almost the last period of school until Ms. Saktoyka clapped her hands in attention.   
"Class, I would like you to welcome our new transfer student to Keijiou Middle School. Kaeda Yashitaka." A girl walks in with long black hair and dark blue eyes. She bows to the class and waits for the teacher's instructions. "Kaeda, you will sit there." Ms. Saktoyka points to the empty desk in front of Takuya. Takuya sat there in awe of the new girl. As the final bell rang Takuya and gang walked out of school, little did they know the new girl was a digi-destined too.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ With Kaeda ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Kaeda slammed the door behind her as two servants run to help 'Lady' Kaeda.   
"Hello dear, how was school today?" asked Mrs. Yashitaka.   
"Fine, including the fact that the boy behind me was boring holes into my back!" Her mother chuckled at this. As she listened to her daughters complaints she realized that her daughter was going into the 'teenage' stage where the boys start courting her and you know.   
"Um...mom?" Kaeda waved her hand in front of her mother's face.   
"Oh...yes, dear?" her mother said startled.   
"I'm going to my room now okay?" Looking at her mom.  
"Okay, if you need me then I'll be in the Library."  
"K!" Kaeda ran up the stairs to her bed room. Kaeda threw her backpack down and quietly locked the door.   
"Okay, Alex you can come out now!" the closet door opened as her older brother stepped out. His black hair messy and never combed, and dark blue eyes resembled his mother's, like Kaeda. Nevertheless, like Kaeda who attracts guys her brother attracts girls by having the good looks.  
"Hurry Kaeda. We've got to get back the digital world!" her brother's frantic voice started to wave.  
"What? What's wrong?" Kaeda asked.  
"No time to say. C'mon!" Alex took out his digi-vice and teleported to the digital world with Kaeda.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back to the Gang~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"So, what did you think about the new girl?" Asked Takuya.  
"She's not the 'new girl' Takuya! She has a name you know!" Zoey screeched. "You boys sure don't listen!"   
"Okay…so…what's her name?"   
"Kaeda." Piped up Tommy. Kouji stood there silently considering the fact that he likes to be a loner.   
"And last name?" Takuya asked raising an eyebrow at Tommy.  
"Yashi….Yashitaka…or something like that." Tommy said turning red.  
"Well, Tommy I think you have a crush!" JP said.  
"I do not! I listen extremely well unlike you!" defended Tommy turning beet red. Takuya laughed.   
"Come off it JP, Takuya. Leave him be unless you two also like Kaeda!" Zoey said slyly. Kouji watched in fascination as the two boys turned as red as Tommy just did.   
"I do not! I…I….you know that I like….Z…." J.P stuttered.  
"Zoey?" finished Kouji enjoying the teasing. JP looked down and the floor and nodded.   
"Yeah, you do don't you JP?" asked Tommy. "You said that you'll be the president of the Zoey club or something like that!" JP turned even redder.   
"Th..at….was…was…t..ww..oo…years….a…go!" stuttered JP as Zoey stared at JP.   
"Two years ago huh? And your still turning red about this?" Takuya teased thankfully as the subject of Kaeda changed.   
"You guys!" Zoey shouted. "Stop, it wouldn't be nice if you keep doing this!"   
"Yeah…I agree…I'm sorry JP." Tommy apologized.  
"Me two." Takuya agreed. Kouji just shrugged. Then the ground beneath them swirled as they fall through the dark hole into the darkness.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaeda: Please R&R!   
Takuya: So when do I spirit evolve huh?  
Tommy: Considering the fact your reading then DON'T ASK!   
Kouji: Immature…and mistaken fools…  
JP: Kouji, I heard that! *JP takes off toward Kouji with a bat*  
Kouji: *wide-eyed and starts running*  
Zoey: Uh…Takuya…I'm thinking SPIRIT EVOLVE NOW!   
Takuya: Huh? Cool! Execute…Spirit evolution!   
Kaeda: *rolls eye and take out a frying pan and whacks Takuya and JP with it* You ARE fools. Now, would you please R&R?  
JP: *starry eyes* Where'd the frying pan come from?  
Takuya: I dunno but it has 'whacked' me out of my form!   
Zoey: *takes out a frying pan also* I'll give you another one since you enjoyed it so much Takuya!   
Takuya: Heh…NO THANKS! Kouji, deserves one doesn't he?  
Kouji: *shakes head* I didn't do anything right?   
Kaeda: Nope, you are right about them.  
Tommy: Me neither!  
Woodmon: *appears* You digi-destined must be destroyed! *comes at them*  
Kouji: Execute….Spirit Evolution! (now ish Lobormon)  
Lobormon: *slashes at Woodmon and saves the day…v.v; and changes back.*  
Kaeda: v.v Well….thanks  
Takuya: That wasn't fair! I didn't get to evolve!   
Kaeda: *punches Takuya* You whiny kindergartner! Well, you sure act like one!  
Takuya: *bloody nose* I'm NOT a KINDERGARTNER! Eeeppppp!!!! *runs from Kaeda who's holding the frying pan ready to smack!*  
Kouji: Later. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but Kaeda, Alex..just not the characters in Digimon!  
Final Destined of Darkness  
  
By: Angel Darkness  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As the destines fall through the never-ending hole, Takuya quickly yelled, "Guys, we have to evolve into winged digimon! Execute…Fusion Evolution!" Takuya's D-tector glowed as he changed into Aldamon.  
"Execute…Beast Evolution!" Zoey cried, lifting out her purple/light green D-tector to change into Zephrmon.  
"Execute…Spirit Evolution!" JP quickly caught Tommy as Takuya caught Kouji from falling further. Then a strange force of gravity pulled them into darkness once… again.   
Takuya woke up from the pain, slowly helping himself up he looked around his surrounding finding them very familiar then it hit him. He was back into the Digital World or how else did he evolve? Takuya shook that off his mind and got up and shook the others up. "Hey, are you guys okay?"   
"Yeah, if we weren't we've been dead!" JP retorted. As the others too, figured out that they were in the Digital World they started to walk one direction. It seemed that they walked on like forever until a familiar digimon was coming from the opposite direction towards them. I t could only mean one thing.   
"Bokomon?" Tommy shouted questionably at the white mouse looking like digimon with a strap around his waist.   
"Leave me alone!" it shouted. It was Bokomon, all right! "I don't battle you know! I have nothing to do with you!" As Bokomon got closer, he realized that he was yelling at his human friends. "Oh, its you again! What are you doing back?" Bokomon was interrupted by Neemon the yellow rabbit with red jumpers. "So…its okay to throw Patamon(sp?) right?" He asked but only got a death glare from Bokomon. "NO! You nemconpoop-aroma!" Bokomon grabs Patamon from Neemon.   
"Ma-pa, I'm hungry." Patamon declared as his rumbling stomach growled.   
"I'm sorry, Patamon. Do you guys have food?" Bokomon said.  
"Sorry, I don't have any." Zoey said digging through her pockets. The others just shook their heads.   
"So, what are you here for?" asked Neemon dumbly.  
"I dunno, we fell through a dark hole which brang us here." Answered Tommy.   
"Who would need you here?" Bokomon's voice wavered.   
"I don't know but we'll find out soon enough!" Takuya declared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ On the Other Side~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A dark castle standing there, as the black mist surrounded the land around it disappeared. A girl walking towards the dark castle had on a black dress with silver lining on the edges. The dress end was long as the cloak ends was flying out behind her, as the cloak covered around her.  
"KAEDA!" a young man yelled a few yards in front of her hurrying towards the castle…her castle. "Tell your minions to let me pass! Don't they recognize the Prince? Just because I'm in normal clothing!" the young man whined.   
"Mistress!" A small dark angel like thing being around 4'2" flitted to her. As the angel cried aloud, her 'minions' gave a cheer for their mistress to come back home…her digital home.   
"Dark Angiemon, don't you remember the Prince of Darkness?" questioned Kaeda.   
"Of course!" these little things grabbed Alex and dragged him quickly towards the castle making requests for the Prince. "Your highness! You need to get clean!" as they complained they quickly got to work once again. One of the dark angels stood beside Kaeda. Her name was Shadow, Kaeda's former advisor and friend (usually the little dark angels didn't have names.). Kaeda nodded to Shadow and slowly the two walked towards the castle of Darkness. Since their mistress left, Dark Angiemon waited for their mistress to reclaim the digital for its good again, because the evil is raising once again…Besides, there will be A LOT of explaining to do!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back to the Point~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you're telling me that you were pulled from the real word to this world" Bokomon questioned.   
"Yeah. I guess that's how far it goes." Takuya said, "There has to be a reason that we're here or else it means evil is taking over again." Bokomon paled as Takuya said this.   
"Evil is tak-" Neemon started but Bokomon quickly slapped his paw over Neemon's mouth. Tommy looked questioningly at Takuya then the others. They formed a circle around Bokomon giving him evil glares until JP spoke up, "Bokomon, you know something that I don't. Now spit it!" Everyone else sweat-dropped at this. "I mean we don't!"   
"I don't know anything!" Bokomon said now chilled to the bone.  
"C'mon Bokomon!"   
"Mapa...You got to tell them." Patamon inquired. They have to learn sooner then later.  
"What's going on?" asked the almost mute Kouji.   
"I don't know about evil but...they surely act like some!" Bokomon blurted out.  
"What evil? Or nonevil?" Zoey asked.   
"Dark Angiemon, nearly killed us!" Neemon smiled, "I finally said something!"   
"Getting killed isn't funny Neemon!" Bokomon shouted.  
"Tell us before...you know!" JP said.  
"All right...all right. As I said before I don't think its evil but Dark Angiemon seem scared."   
"What's Dark Angiemon?" Takuya asked. Bokomon took out his digimon book.  
"Dark Angiemon. A dark angel. Its known to serve under…under…" Bokomon gulped.  
"What???" everyone asked.  
"Under the Mistress of Darkness." This came out in one breath. (A/N: Yes, as you know I made this digimon up. I couldn't think of anything else!) "They can Spirit evolve into Angelshade-mon. Dark Angiemon's strongest attack is Shadow Cyber Slash, burning into your flesh. Then as Angelshade-mon its Katana Slash of Darkness." Neemon shivered.   
"Your flesh? Ewwwwww…" squealed Zoey.   
"Where did you see them? What else did you see?" asked Takuya in a hurry.   
"I saw nothing but black mist. Although there was somewhat of a outline of a castle…" Bokomon drawled.   
"Where? I think its time to find out why we're here and this might mean something." Kouji said.  
"The path I came from. Where'd you think I came from??" Bokomon tightened his grip on Patamon.  
"Ma…pa…Its……ge…tting…hard….to breath!" Patamon started turning blue.   
"I'm sorry!" Bokomon quickly loosened his grip.   
"Let's go." Takuya started walking the direction Bokomon and Neemon walked from. Slowly gaining their attention to their leader the others followed.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaeda: I hope you liked the story and cliffie! *grin* Ne ways please Review or I won't go on!   
Takuya: Yeah, do what she says. And WHATEVER! *runs*  
Zoey: You…you…creep!   
Kouji:………………………  
Tommy: What happ-?  
JP: Zoey…so…um…  
Takuya: JUST ask her JP!   
Kaeda: Ask who what?   
JP: Zoey, will you go out with me????  
Zoey:…In the digital world? How are we going to date? Besides, I *blush* like someone already…*looks sideways at Takuya*   
JP: you WHAT?   
Takuya: *catches Zoey's glance* Err……Heh… gotta go! *runs*  
JP: Arrgghhhhhh!! Takuya! *chases*  
Kouji: *Sigh*   
Kaeda: o.O? really now….  
Tommy: Immature people! Not you guys just them. *points to Takuya and JP*  
Kaeda: *Nods* Okay…now review please?? 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but Kaeda, Alex……..just not the characters in Digimon!  
Final Destined of Darkness  
  
By: Angel Darkness  
Chapter 2  
  
"Has…"  
"Yes, they are back again. Since we already did our part they decided to move in and as they did…their greed over become them."   
"I should've known… I feel bad and I shouldn't have left!"   
"You have to leave sooner than later." Alex stated.   
"Mistress?" Shadow asked. Kaeda turned around to face her. "The Royal Knights and Lucemon have teamed up together. I suppose that's how you say it." Kaeda raised an eyebrow, "Where are they now?"   
"They're in our territory."   
"I'll go back to my castle…then return and see what they will want." Alex turned and left. Kaeda looked at her brother's back as he disappeared around the corner she told Shadow, "I want the exact coordinates of where they have camped for the night.   
"Um…coordinates?"   
"Oh, sorry getting carried away again. I just want you to locate where their camping site is." Shadow nodded.  
"MISTRESS!" one of the guards ran down to Kaeda and kneeled. Kaeda turned to face her and motioned her to stand up. (A/N: All the Digimon in Kaeda's castle are females…) "What?"   
"Mistress, the knights are heading this way, destroying your fortress and the east…" Kaeda finished with a roar, "WING??" She ran to the bacolny of the room and watched the fortress be devoured in flames.   
"Shadow, while you're at it hurry and gather up the fighters. And you.." Kaeda addressed to the guard, "You go and attack when they are in close range. Use it carefully understood?"   
"Yes, Mistress." As the guard scurried out of the room, Kaeda sat down on her bed and thought of something…  
  
~~~~ Flashback ~~~~  
  
"Erm…Hey…" Kaeda waved her hand in front of Takuya.   
"Hmmm…? Oh, you need something? And my name is Takuya." Takuya smiled politely.   
"Yeah…um…you see…" Kaeda stammered.   
Briinngg Briiinngg. Takuya took out his D-tector more likely to Kaeda, a cell-phone walkie-talkie thing.   
"Oh.. Excuse me." Takuya turned his head motioning with his eyes the D-tector has rang. "Oh…Sorry you were?" Kaeda stared at the thing in his hand. "Oh…this is my brother's… his playing toy." Takuya grinned nervously.   
  
~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~   
  
That…that was… that was his D-tector, Kaeda thought. "Oh…no!" She turned abruptly towards the door her brother had left through.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back to the Point ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How far is the castle?" Asked JP.  
"Just…just there!" Neemon pointed a shadow like thing.   
'That? That couldn't be a castle!" Zoey casted a glare at Neemon then to Bokomon. "Are you trying to scare us? Because if you are then its not working!"   
"We're not! Wait until you get close enough to…to…" Bokomon stammered trying to think what to say.   
"Look, something or someone is headed our way!" Tommy pointed out in front of them. A shadow was moving towards them.   
"Guys, get ready for anything!" warned Takuya.   
"Takuya?" a faint voice cried out. "Takuya is that you?" the shadow someone was waving at him. That was familiar… very familiar.   
"Kaeda?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaeda: Please review...yeah...I know that this chapter was short! Sorry. 


End file.
